monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel Fantome
'Personality:' Gabriel is a logical man, always 3 steps ahead of everyone that's 2 steps ahead. He is often very obsessive in what every he does and if something does not happen the way he wants it to then stand back, beacause you do not just get away with denying him his desires. Snarky, in nature he often will reply to people using a heavy dose of sarcasim. His greatest fear is Normies, his incredible shyness making it so he has never seen the light of day. He is thin and pale due to that, and the fact that he doesn't eat as much as he should. He walks with a limp due to the fact one of his past students did not appreciate his closeness and struck his leg with a torch. 'Apperance:' Gabriel has messy brown hair that almost covers one eye. His eye color is unknown but it is expected to be brown. He has pale skin with some yellow almost jaundice patches. He is extremely skin with a very skeletal build, without much muscle and a thin face. His ribs are visible when he is shirtless. He wears a mask that covers the top half of his face that is plain white with a crack design covering one eye. He wears a plain grey button up with a purple ascot and a red wool jacket that mimics an Usher's jacket. He where grey UniClo leggings and plain black leather shoes. Around it all he wears a black cape with a gold clasp. 'Relationships:' Friends: 'Gabriel doesn't ave very many friends. He is highly antisocial. He used to be great friends with Azalea Thorn, until she began hunting him. (This means you can ask to be his friend!) '''Family: '''In the fandom version he is fairly close to his father, though respecting his need to be alone. He never knew his mother. In the Webisode version, He is protective of his little sister Operretta, especailly when he heard about both Johnny and Deuce. '''Romance: '''Though highly anti-social, Gabriel is always being followed around by atleast one girl. Most likely because he plays the mysterious and enchanting card alot, most of the time not even telling them his name while they date. He would most likely date Clawdia and is probably the Ex of Nefera. 'Quotes: "Your music may be better then everyone esle's, sis. But mine blows yours out of the water anyday." -While Talking to Operetta "So I see my sister was not rich enough for your taste." -Looking at Cleo while getting angry at Duece. "Cheri, If you cannot embrace the quality of my music, then you should go back to Eygpt." -Breaking up with Nefera. "LEAVE ME BE!" -Screaming at a student, while in emotional distress. "If you all just learnt Pitch and tune maybe we could get somewhere." "Who's this, and what is he doing in MY part of the Catacombs." -Pointing to Johnny Spirit while talking to Operetta. 'Notes:' * His name is Gabriel after the Angel, Gabriel. The Phantom was called the Angel of Music. *His Normie name would be Gabe Fontaine. *He dropped out of College due to boredom *His last name is Phantom in French *His middle name is Hannibal due to that it is both the musical in which Christine makes her Big break in 'The Phantom of The Opera' and a intelligent character on The A-team. *His mask is the classic mask not the mask that has become more iconic with his dad *If he was ever in the webisodes his skin would be purple (it is not in his basic), but he would not be countrified like Operetta. He would stay hidden for a while like Jane Boo-little. He could possibly embrace Catty Noir as a student. * His pet Masque's name is based on the song 'Masquerade' and is a ring-tailed lemur though on his father's music box was a monkey. The colours on it's tail remind him of a piano. *He is a master of almost any instrument and can compose his own songs. * The creator was not aware there was a Gabrielle Phantom. They have nothing to do with one another. * He speaks fluent french and a little bit of Italian. * He hates his sisters music. Though he admits it's better then other genres. * He has stared in a few school musicals. Basic Gabe.jpg|Basic Finish.jpg|Gabriel and Azalea's last fight. Gabriel.jpg|Digitalized drawing of Gabriel Category:Mk marvelgirl's OCs Category:Phantom of the Opera Category:Original Characters Category:Males